Darkness Dwells Deep
by Death Jester
Summary: The Titan's find a boy laying in a mangled heap laying on the side of the road after a battle with Jonny Rancid, they find out why it's sometimes better to leave things better off dead.Original character, no pairings as of yet
1. FreedomOppression

_**Darkness Dwells Deep**_

_**A Teen Titan's Fanfic by Death Jester.**_

Chapter 1: Freedom/Oppression.

I ran. I ran as fast as I could. The Master was chasing me, hollering something in a language I didn't understand. I didn't care. There was only one thing that mattered; I was free. I had escaped earlier, grabbing a knife from the table to protect myself with, and ran. I was out here, in the big open space, feeling the grass beneath my feet, the tree limbs against my face, the wind in my hair. My legs burned from the exertion, I had been running for a long time, I hadn't stopped since the sun went down, and I felt like lying down and sleeping, but I couldn't; the master was chasing me, and I would rather die then go back with him.

There were multiple animals around me, small, fur-covered things that sat on their hind legs and wiggled their small noses at me. I grabbed one, fast as I could, ignoring the sharp stabbing pains in my hands from their little teeth as I squeezed its neck, granting it the mercy of a quick death before it went down my throat. It tasted like meat, blood and bone; the flavor invigorated me, pushed me onwards to me destination. The Big Island in the bay. I didn't know what it was called; all I knew was that islands are safe. They are hard to assault, and easy to defend.

If I could get to the island I would be safe. I could blend in with the surrounding foliage and eat the local fauna. All I had to do was get by the Black Line that had the roaring monsters on it and I would be free. I could hear The Master hollering, but his health was failing and he couldn't follow me forever. All I had to do was run past the Black Line and I would be free of The Master, free of the table, free of the pain.

The Black Line was quiet for a few moments, and I took my chance. I ran. My legs burned as I used the last of my strength. I could feel The Master's grip on me slipping away; my freedom as at hand! Only a few more paces until I was free of his grasping hands and rough, scratchy mouth forever! I heard something off to my right, a kind of growling, and I turned to look.

Eye-shattering bright white enveloped my sight, pain exploded in my body, as if I had been struck, but by what, I did not know. I could feel giant feet rolling across my chest and legs, I heard my legs crack as the pain became too much and I fell again….

Down.

Deep down…

Into the darkness:

Cool.

Soothing.

Quiet.


	2. GodDevil

Chapter 2: God/Devil

Cyborg chased after Jonny Rancid down the Jump City highway. Jonny's bike had better speed, but the T-Car had better handling, so they were evenly matched. Every move Jonny made, Cyborg matched him, made sure that he wouldn't get away. The Titan's had been chasing Jonny for hours, and Jonny had been wreaking havoc the whole way. It had all started after Jonny had let loose the new version of Wrecks upon the unsuspecting city, but the Titans had made the mechanical doggy 'heel', as it were. The mechanical dog was only a diversion; Jonny had robbed the Jump City museum of a rare and extremely valuable jewel that Jonny was going to use as a new gas tank lid. Cyborg swerved to avoid a blast from one of Jonny's guns and poured on the speed.

"Scratch _my_ car will you! I'm gonna open a whole case 'a butt whoop on you Jonny!" Cyborg screamed out the window, blasting back with his sonic cannon. Jonny jumped over the blast, flipped Cyborg the finger, and then promptly crashed his bike. Cyborg got out of the T-Car, ran over to Jonny and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. Luckily, his helmet and leather jacket had taken the worst of the crash for Jonny, so there wasn't much damage to the maniac. Starfire shrieked and she pointed to the ground where Jonny had crashed. There, bleeding from many wounds, its arms and legs at weird angles, was something that vaguely resembled a boy.

Apart from his extremely long, pointed ears, pointed chin, hooked nose, clawed hands and long, spindly legs which ended in feet that had three clawed toes, he looked human He wore rags, barely enough to cover himself, and he was covered in blood. Robin came over after restraining Jonny, looking to see what the problem was.

"Starfire? Is everything-" his words died in his throat when he saw the young lad. The police pulled up with their sirens blaring and their guns drawn. Cyborg handed Jonny over to the cops.

"Here, take this trash and put it where it belongs" Cyborg grumbled as he shoved Jonny towards the mobile holding cell, otherwise known as a 'paddy wagon'. Jonny grinned as he saw the mangled boy on the road.

"Woo hoo! Road kill baby! Ten points!" he began to laugh at his own sick joke when a cop cracked him over the head with his nightstick.

"Vehicular Homicide is what it's called, idiot" Jonny went pale. That was serious Jail time. He began to profess his innocence as he was finally stuffed into the wagon. Robin looked at the mangled boy in front of him.

"Is he alive?" asked the Boy Wonder, looking at Starifre. She placed her hand against his neck. "I think so…. But not for long… His lifepulse is weakening… what should we do?" she asked, looking to Robin. He ran an hand through his spiky hair and looked at the mangled boy.

"Get him into the T-Car, our facilities are better then anything in the city" he said softly, moving to pick the boy up by his legs as Cyborg picked him up under the arms. As soon as they touched him, though, he began to twitch, his eyes opened, and they put him down. He grunted and growled and snarled as he got to his knees and elbows and began to crawl towards Titan's Island. Cyborg looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Kid's tough, you can bet on that, but we gotta help him" he said softly as he looked at Robin, and the young team leader nodded. They went over and picked the young boy up under the arms, lifting him gently, and he went limp. They took him and put him in the T-Car, secured him tightly, and raced off towards Titan's Tower.

Raven watched the kid as the five super heroes' drove home, using the T-Car's hover mode to get to Titan's Tower quicker. She had seen into the boy's mind when she had helped pick him up. Raven was frightened, what she had seen in the boy's mind was a horrible thing, a mockery of a human mind. But the thing that she could not figure out was that if he was made this way or if he was forced to be this way.


	3. FriendFoe

Chapter 3: Friend/Foe

I awoke few feet from my destination. If I could get across the Black Line, I would be safe. The Master would not be able to touch me again. I had to move. I had to run. I heard voices around me, speaking that same strange language the master was yelling before. I began to try and move; pain exploded through my entire body.

Something had happened. One of the beasts on the Black Line must have found me and attacked me. I couldn't move anything. I was in pain. The animal that had made my last meal was beginning to make my stomach growl and quake, I felt like I was going to vomit. I heard something make a high-pitched screech and then people began to crowd around me.

The imperative thing was that I saw something very important. The master was running. I was free. I was _free_. I relaxed. I began to slow my breathing. I never had to worry about The Master again

I felt a soft hand against my neck, and my eyes snapped open. I looked up at a female with red hair standing over me. It was she who had the hand to my neck, but she did not look to be a person that would hurt me. A male came over, eyes hidden by a mask. They spoke in that strange language The Master spoke in, but it sounded different. The Master always sounded grating, angry, like he wanted to hurt me. But these people didn't sound like that at all.

They sounded…. Different. I didn't have the words for it. I felt the people around me begin to pick me up, and pain exploded through my body again. I growled and tried to get them away, but pain exploded through my body again, and I fell into the darkness again.

Were these people Friends? Foes? I didn't know. All I knew was that The Master was gone, and I was heading towards the island. My island. The one place that I was safe. I was safe… secure…. and utterly defended from The Master.


	4. AsleepAwake

Chapter 4: Asleep/Awake

Robin and Cyborg worked over the young being for a long time. It was four in the morning when they finally stopped.

"So, what the hell do you think he is?" asked Cyborg.

"I don't know Cy... just look at this." Robin turned the screen he was looking at towards Cyborg. It showed a multi-layered DNA strand.

"What the hell? How many Helix's does this kid have?" asked the half-metal teenager.

"By this count, 36. The normal human DNA chain has eight."

"But that would mean..."

"He's definitely not human" Robin said flatly. He didn't know what this... being was, but he wasn't about to let it wander around Jump City unattended.

"BB, Raven, Starfire, get down here" Robin said into his communicator, the three other Titans soon getting to the infirmary. Beast Boy was still half asleep and was wearing only a pair of boxer shorts and a threadbare tank top, while Starfire was in a pink nightgown, and it didn't look like Raven had changed, or even slept.

"What is it, friend Robin?" Starfire asked in her usual bubbly tone. Robin didn't even look up from his computer screen as he spoke.

"Cyborg and I are going to need to run more tests on this kid, but we need to keep a watch on him. Cyborg and I need to rest, you three are going to watch him. Beast Boy, your taking the first watch... Beast boy?" Robin stopped for a second and looked up. Beast Boy was leaning against the wall and snoring loudly, a drool bubble expanding and contracting with every breath from his mouth.

Robin stood up and walked over to the sleeping green teen. He poked Beast Boy in the shoulder, tipping him just off balance and causing him to collapse to the floor in a heap, waking him in the process.

"Huh! What-the! Oh.. eh-heh... sorry... bad night" said the green teen, standing and brushing himself off.

"Beast Boy, your on first shift. Star, your second, and Raven, your third" Robin said as he stifled a yawn and he began to walk out of the room, moving towards his own bed, Cyborg following him out of the room and making a left turn towards his own.

Beast Boy looked at his two other teammates.

"So, what do we call him?" he asked. Beast Boy furrowed his brow at his two other teammates. They were looking past him, towards the young kid they brought in.

Beast Boy turned and looked for himself. The young kid they had brought in was sitting up in the infirmary bed, looking at the three remaining Titans.

"Tengu?" it said, it's head cocked to one side, its voice high and nasal.


	5. NewOld

Chapter 5: New/Old

I was laying in a soft white room. Clean. The humming of machines filling my ears, the master-speak coming from the two people in the room was quiet. The large metal man watched a video readout, while the masked boy looked at a computer screen.

I didn't know where I was, or what they were doing, but I was warm. This place felt safe. I heard the lapping of water. Could I be on the Island? I did not know, but my body would not respond. I do not know what had happened, but I was in pain. More then usual, anyways. I could feel my body healing itself, I would be up and around soon enough. The two people talked for a few moments, then the smaller masked one spoke to a device in his collar and soon three others joined them. I recognized one of them, the one with the green eyes and red hair, as the one that saved me on the Black Line.

They spoke for a few moments more, then the two male's left, leaving me with the others. My body had healed itself sufficiently, so I sat up in bed and looked at the three of them. I stretched my neck to one side, then the other as I sat up, then looked at them and said "Who are you?"


End file.
